theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 22, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:16 Dragonian King Hi Lily 6:17 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:18 Dragonian King Check out the wiki :D 6:21 Flower1470 oh my O_o 6:22 Dragonian King i added turkey I call it #TurkeyTakeover 6:22 Flower1470 Note to self: silly is insane and loves turkey 6:23 Dragonian King no i'm not insane i'm very insane ITS THANKSGIVING I HAD TO it's my thanksgiving decorations 6:23 Flower1470 im scared 6:28 Dragonian King Oh and I made some adjustments to Shark's page I hope you don't mind You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:30 Flower1470 im afraid to look at it 6:31 Dragonian King don't be 6:31 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:32 Dragonian King (rofl) HAPPY THANKSGIVING LILY! I'm thankful for Thanksgiving It saved me from SillyxZack D: 6:34 Flower1470 LOL 6:34 Dragonian King mushroom shipping lol NOOOOOOOOOOO YAAAAAAAAAAAY 6:35 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:36 Dragonian King check out my new TTK username :P You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:40 Flower1470 sily the contest isnt over yet you cant use that avvie 6:41 Dragonian King oh well that's dumb I think everyone already knows who made it anyway though :P I don't like the TTK contest rules though "You can't talk about the ones you like!!!11!1!" 6:42 Flower1470 (shrug) 6:42 Dragonian King i should be able to use it as an avatar I mean really I doubt people would vote for it/not vote for it JUST because they knew it was made by me And I think it's pretty obvious... OOH I KNOW I'll use my Cool Leftover Turkeybrains avatar :D 6:44 Flower1470 on TTH people tell their Skype buddies which one is theirs and all of them vote for it It's rigged. 6:44 Dragonian King aye aye aye TTH seems really stupid and rigged and stuff 6:45 Flower1470 mhmm it's full of trolls now 6:46 Dragonian King i really only go on to talk to jony make him join here NOW or i shall turkey-ify him with my powers * Dragonian King wiggles his fingers 6:47 Flower1470 ... 6:47 Dragonian King it sounded cooler in my head, okay? 6:47 Flower1470 LOL 6:50 Dragonian King lily wheres it say i cant use it as an avatar i wanna knoooooooow i also want peep to see the decorations i made :D You are now away. stop ignoring meeeeeeeeeeeeeee You are no longer away. 6:56 Flower1470 If you use it as your avvie it'll tell everyone you're the one who made it It's supposed to be anonymous until the winner is shown 6:56 Dragonian King oh It's still stupid though EVERYONE (except Turkey Task) uses their own toon in it 6:57 Flower1470 I know Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:58 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:58 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:58 Dragonian King SUP PEEP Like the turkeyness? 6:58 Loving77 it's......very nice? 6:58 Dragonian King lol 6:58 Flower1470 :P 6:59 Loving77 Silly I have some bad news 6:59 Dragonian King what :O Peep you can't say "I have some bad news" and then let a cat get your tongue LILY LET GO 7:00 Loving77 We can't use the quote on TTK "Unfortunately since it is religious based, it would not be allowed per the policies and guidelines of Toontask." 7:00 Dragonian King boooooooooooring I don't know who's more strict TTH or TTK 7:01 Loving77 TTH is fine with it 7:01 Dragonian King good LETS USE IT ON TTK ANYWAY :D 7:01 Loving77 YES 7:01 Dragonian King WOOOOOOOOO 7:01 Loving77 HAHAHAHA 7:01 Dragonian King * Dragonian King falls down a flight of stairs 7:01 Loving77 LETS BREAK SOME RULES!!!! 7:01 Dragonian King ow 7:01 Flower1470 That's what i said lol 7:02 Dragonian King Let's break some rules because rules are for fools and schools are for foolin' and rulin 7:02 Flower1470 LOL 7:02 Dragonian King and playing card games with dangerous marine animals 7:02 Loving77 LOL 7:02 Flower1470 :rofl: 7:02 Dragonian King and ash ketchup + donuts to the millionth power 7:02 Flower1470 what is this XD 7:03 Dragonian King i dont know (facepalm) THIS IS TURKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY 7:04 Flower1470 (no) @Peep Evan is going to take me to Alaska and then San Diego 7:06 Loving77 #_# OH NO 7:06 Dragonian King for reals? 7:07 Flower1470 OF COURSE ITS NOT FOR REAL ARE YOU INSANE 7:07 Loving77 :P 7:07 Dragonian King aw i was gonna say stuff me in the suitcase 7:09 Loving77 I say we start a rebel against TTK's rules!!!! 7:09 Dragonian King yeah cuz rules are for schools Operation: Fool the School Rules 7:10 Loving77 LILY CALL SOME FRIENDS You are now away. bc I'm not going to take this crud anymore You are no longer away. 7:12 Flower1470 welcome to my world I've wanted to leave TTK for months 7:12 Dragonian King summon the power of why velvet 7:13 Loving77 We need a lot of people on our side which is never going to happen 7:14 Flower1470 Yup. I tired. tried* 7:14 Dragonian King let's just build an army of downsizers i already have a ton Bob, Joe, Jim, Jerry, Larry, Jake, Armadillo Guy, Jay, Chris, and Whale 7:15 Loving77 I know Theevina and Bermuda won't be on our side. 7:16 Dragonian King GUYS I FINISHED IT I finished Ramone the Downsizer now im starting construction on Bob 2 7:17 Loving77 Lily if I get banned on TTK will I get demoted on TT wiki? 7:17 Flower1470 nopwe nope8 nope** If I get banned on Hall I won't get demoted lol 7:18 Dragonian King ahhh leave me out of this 7:18 Loving77 Well TTK is with TT wiki 7:18 Dragonian King * Dragonian King runs and smashes all the Downsizers by accident except Bob and blows up the factory 7:19 Loving77 I'm prepared to get banned if necessary. 7:19 Flower1470 Be careful. 7:19 Dragonian King ^ :s tupid: (stupid) hm 7:20 Flower1470 dont have that 7:20 Dragonian King i thought i saw it weird 7:20 Loving77 It's a quote I'm not preaching! 7:20 Flower1470 I know but rules are rules and they're put there for a reason 7:21 Dragonian King exactly I don't think you should do this cuz then bad stuff happens and yeah :S 7:21 Loving77 I know 7:21 Dragonian King and then a chain reaction happens and the world explodes 7:21 Flower1470 ^ 7:22 Dragonian King 'nuff said 7:22 Loving77 But I've never had a voice and I never can state my opinion then when I want to shout no one will let me I can't do this anymore no one has ever stood by me People just like kicking me out It just happens over and over and over again You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:27 Flower1470 Peep dont mess up your reputation The quietest ones are the nicest 7:27 Loving77 I don't have one But I have feelings too 7:28 Flower1470 you're the calm lurker. and Flower1470's sister.You dont want to just be known as my sister. 7:29 Loving77 I don't have any friends on TTK or TT wiki Only you and Silly No one ever likes to talk to me No one knows my reputation bc I DONT HAVE ONE I don't say anything And when I finally want to speak it's wrong People only know me as a noob and Flower's sister 7:32 Dragonian King We just don't want you to get banned You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:34 Flower1470 I'm a short-tempered, lonely loser. Don't rebel against authority. it gets you nowhere. 7:34 Loving77 Are you saying I should get more authority? 7:35 Flower1470 NO. dont rebel against those who control you! Theyn d so for a reason! they do* 7:36 Loving77 I remember when I first joined wikia I always wanted some sort of power. I was dreaming to big. I can't even do my job as a rollback right 7:37 Flower1470 Peep dont be stupid 7:37 Loving77 I feel stupid right now It's just that no one is there for me. I don't have friends everybody could care less Lily. 7:42 Flower1470 It's because you dont talk. IF you COMMUNICATE you'll MAKE more FRIENDS 7:42 Loving77 I can't 7:42 Flower1470 then there's nothing you (or us, for that matter) can do 7:43 Loving77 Every time I try I think I sound stupid 7:44 Dragonian King Don't worry about it Peep I sound stupid all the time :P 7:44 Loving77 Yeah but in a funny way I just sound dumb Ya know what I'm not going to use my Christmas signature on Task because without the quote it just looks empty... You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:50 Flower1470 did it dc me? Nope ok cool 7:52 Loving77 I sometimes draw with my emotions so I'm going to draw something about this. 7:52 Flower1470 okay 7:52 Dragonian King ...wow i cant believe i never thought of that O_O 7:53 Loving77 You should have seen the stuff I drew about Ubers Rule! 7:54 Flower1470 oplz 7:55 Dragonian King Peep you gave me an awesome idea :D 7:55 Loving77 I think I'm going to draw myself as Popcorn my dog toon it's really hard to draw expressions on a duck. :P 7:55 Dragonian King drawing to take my mind off things if i have something on my mind to take off lol ikr beaks are annoying to draw 7:56 Loving77 I almost typed Popcorn as poopcorn hehehe 7:56 Flower1470 (facepalm) 7:57 Dragonian King loool poopcorn... (rofl) 7:57 Flower1470 (no) 7:57 Dragonian King (yes) You are now away. 8:35 Loving77 sooo.... 8:37 Dragonian King sooooo Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 8:38 Flower1470 ooo 8:39 Dragonian King OH NOOOOO Loving77 has joined the chat. 8:40 Loving77 I think I dc'ed 8:40 Flower1470 wb 8:41 Dragonian King wb peep i have a million tabs open and they're all important D: and it's making my internet lag 8:42 Flower1470 I have 7 tabs open, and three windows four windows* 8:44 Loving77 bleh I'm tired 8:44 Flower1470 mt Dragonian King has left the chat. 8:46 Loving77 ooo 8:49 Flower1470 ooo 8:49 Loving77 yay Yu-Gi-Oh is on tomorrow 8:51 Flower1470 wow i forgot 8:51 Loving77 I'm getting off if silly comes back on tell him I said bye. Loving77 has left the chat. You are now away. Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013